


Please Hold Me, Angel

by SnakesandTea



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Feels, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bed-Wetting, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consent, Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feels, Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Wetting, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: ***A spin-off from my “Ineffable Indulgences” series*** Despite their shared kink, the situation is much different when Crowley has a nightmare and wets the bed. Naturally, Aziraphale is there to comfort and console him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Please Hold Me, Angel

Aziraphale had come to enjoy getting a good-night’s-sleep after Crowley _tempted_ him to try it ‘just once.’ Therefore, when he was abruptly woken by the aforementioned demon screaming and thrashing around on the bed, he was given quite a scare. “Crowley!” He shouted, attempting to wake him. “Crowley!” Not getting very far by yelling, Aziraphale held the writhing demon close; he’d be damned if Crowley woke from a nightmare anywhere but his arms. “You’re safe,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. A warm stream began against his hip, soaking quickly into his track pants. “Oh, oh no, my poor, dear boy,” Aziraphale said softly, tightening his hold on Crowley. He rocked him slowly as rivulets of his demon’s wee ran spread down his thigh before flooding the sheets. Aziraphale hummed, hoping to rouse Crowley gently, or, at the very least, calm his nightmare.

The demon opened his eyes and found himself looking up at his angel. Raggedly, he breathed, “Aziraphale?” His eyes adjusted to the sudden dark of the room, miraculously devoid of flames

“Yes, my dear, it’s me,” he replied quietly, hugging the quaking demon to his chest. Aziraphale ached to help him in any way he could. “Did you have a nightmare?” He asked, dully noting the urine was cooling.

Crowley nodded miserably, still trembling rather badly. He was struggling to discern fiction from reality as the hellish dream haunted the forefront of his mind. His lungs felt as though they were full of smoke, making each breath a new battle.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The question was barely out of his mouth and already the demon was shaking his head. He dropped it for the moment, rubbing Crowley’s back while his serpent got his bearings. He hid his concern regarding his demon’s nightmare as best he could. The poor thing was practically shivering, but Aziraphale didn’t want to bring unwarranted attention to his accident “Perhaps talking will help,” he offered softly.

“The fire,” Crowley managed. He swallowed, trying to clear the lump from his throat. Unsuccessful, he continued, his voice thick, “Angel, when I came back for you…” Crowley looked up at him, needing to reassure himself that Aziraphale actually was holding him. Seeing the angel’s careful, patient expression briefly relieved some of the tension in his chest. He took a deep breath. “Your bookshop… it…” The demon choked off, again overwhelmed by the memory.

“Burned down,” he supplied, encouraging him to go on. Guilt sliced through him as he saw the agony in the demon’s eyes – pain he caused. Aziraphale silently chastised himself. No, he didn’t deliberately allow his bookshop to burn down, and he was rather upset to learn it had; but he’d never forget the look on Crowley’s face when he appeared in the bar. The angel despised that he’d inadvertently hurt his demon so deeply. He pushed away his anger with himself; Crowley needed him now.

“Yeah, that.” Crowley cleared his throat. “I thought you were gone, I… Shit, Angel, I thought it was hellfire. I thought Hastur had…” He put his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder as fresh tears burned in his eyes.

He rubbed his back as the demon cried. Realization washed over him. “You thought he had destroyed me,” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley nodded, clinging more tightly to him. Slowly, his breathing evened as he focused on the gentle hand gliding along his back. An uncomfortable, itchy chill drew his attention to his legs. His boxers were utterly saturated. Shitshitshit. “Did I…?” He trailed off, unable to say the words as a blush crept up his neck.

“Yes, you had an accident,” he replied softly, keeping the demon firmly in his arms. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s body start shaking hard. “It’s all right,” he soothed and stroked the short, ginger hair.

He murmured into Aziraphale’s shoulder between sobs, “’M sorry, Angel.” His face burned; he couldn’t bear to look at him. To make matters worse, his bladder wasn’t empty, and that last bit was valiantly trying to escape.

“There’s absolutely nothing to apologize for, my dear.” The angel could tell he was still tense. He rubbed his back until the demon gasped. Worried, he paused his motions “What’s the matter?” Another wet torrent against his hip answered his question. “Oh, dear boy, don’t worry about that. It’s only natural.” He combed his fingers through the demon’s hair and shushed him as urine rewarmed his lap.

Crowley’s face burned a deep crimson against the angel’s shoulder. He swallowed a whimper as his stream finally came to an end. His boxers were soaked, the bed was drenched – Fuck! Crowley cried harder, ashamed of the mess he made.

Aziraphale was unfazed. Clothes and sheets could be washed and urine was easy enough to miracle out of a mattress. His focus was on stabilizing his demon. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”

Crowley managed to nod, his chin trembling. He didn’t comprehend the words, not really, still trapped between worlds. Shame curled through his stomach and wound around his back, almost knocking the wind out of him as he stood. Hand-in-hand, Crowley followed his angel, every step bringing him closer and closer to reality.

Aziraphale lead him to a claw-foot tub. He tuned on the water, letting the bath fill as he added bubbles and a rubber duck. The angel saw his demon had stayed, frozen, where he had left him. “Come here, Crowley,” he said, holding his arm toward him. The demon readily stepped into his embrace, shaking like a leaf. Looping one arm around him, Aziraphale made quick work of the sodden underwear, whisking it to Crowley’s ankles in the blink of an eye. The angel thought some things were just better done the human way. Gently, he guided the demon toward the tub and helped him in.

Normally, Crowley would be horrified to find himself in a bubble bath with a blasted rubber duck; but right now, it was comforting. He liked the way the soap conformed to his skin and smelled lightly of wild flowers. The water was just the right temperature and his legs were already starting to itch less.

The angel knelt beside the tub, miracling a soft washcloth in his hand. Slowly, he rubbed it over each of Crowley’s arms, his back, across his chest, and down his torso, stopping just beneath his naval. “May I?” He asked, wanting the demon’s consent before going further. After receiving a small nod, Aziraphale took great care wiping down Crowley’s more sensitive bits, ensuring he wouldn’t develop a rash. Once his demon was cleaned to his standards, he rose to his feet and miracled himself fresh and tidy as well.

Crowley shook his head as the last of the fog from his nightmare dissipated. He was immediately forced to confront the undeniable fact that he had _unintentionally_ wet the bed and his angel had _bathed_ him. “Shit,” Crowley muttered under his breath.

“My dear, you’re safe,” Aziraphale responded to the curse. He continued, matter-of-factly, “You had a nightmare and a bit of an accident; but you’re all cleaned up now.”

He was hardly listening to the angel’s words. Fuck, it was one thing to piss himself intentionally – to plan to do so, and _want_ to do so; it was different to have an accident. The shame coursed through him tenfold as he relived involuntarily relieving himself in the angel’s arms. His jaw tightened, remembering openly sobbing as he wet. The display of weakness threatened to choke him. Crowley swallowed hard. A light breeze brough him back to the present. He glanced over to see Aziraphale offering him a towel with an expectant stare. Crowley stood, took the towel, and wrapped it around his hips. He stepped out of the tub, not looking at his angel.

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly, noticing the sudden shift in his demon’s demeanor. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You didn’t do anything wrong, dear boy.” He tentatively put a hand on his damp shoulder. “Please look at me.” The red-rimmed, golden serpent eyes reluctantly met his. Aziraphale gently held his demon’s hands as he spoke. “I love you, Crowley. I’d hold you through a thousand nightmares, a million accidents, and never think any less of you. You’re not weak, my dear. You are, definitively, the strongest being over 6,000 years old that I have the privilege of knowing.”

Crowley squeezed the angel’s hands; Aziraphale always knew just what to say. Far too vulnerable to speak, the demon nuzzled into his angel’s chest. He allowed himself a small smile as Aziraphale’s arms held him.

The angel kissed the top of his head, treasuring the trust his demon displayed. They stood in the middle of the bathroom, entangled in each-others’ embrace for what could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Eventually, they climbed back in bed, the fresh, crisp sheets cool against their skin. Aziraphale put his arm around Crowley, delighted when the demon snuggled even more tightly against him.


End file.
